Who Do You Think You're Kidding?
by azure-aster
Summary: One-shot. Wally knows how to be patient, but sometimes, he just has to take chances. Kid Flash/Robin


**I think I sympathize with Wally a lot in this fic. xD He's not the only one who's been harboring a huge crush on someone for several years.**

**Ha ha ha ha!**

**Btw, this can be seen as a sorta continuation to a story in my old account, First Impressions.**

* * *

><p>Wally West was, as Dick put it, as transparent as a glass window. He had the tendency to say whatever came to mind. He was the type to react on emotions, and emotions alone. Wally wore his heart on his sleeve, there was no doubt about that. He was the most honest person, whether intentionally or unintentionally, Robin had ever known.<p>

Robin was a closed book. He tended to think and analyze before speaking. Though there have been moments when he reacted purely on emotion, he usually kept them in check and acted on practicality. Having been trained by Batman, Robin was uneasy when it came to displaying his feelings openly. He never exactly lied, but he was quiet about personal things, and he gave cryptic answers if anyone pried.

Wally had met Dick a few years ago. Back when he was thirteen and Robin was eleven.

The Flash and Batman had been tracking down the same criminal, so Barry had suggested they join forces. Batman had accepted, albeit grudgingly so. To further the whole teaming up thing, Barry also had made sure Kid Flash and Robin would accompany their mentors during the mission.

They'd met on the rooftop of one of the many skyscrapers in Gotham. Wally still remembered the chilly night air, running in place while waiting for the dynamic duo, the terrified feeling he'd had when he first looked at Batman face-to-face, the high-pitched but confident voice Robin had while speaking to him.

Most of all, Wally remembered how awestruck he'd been with Robin. He had liked Robin the moment he set his eyes on him. Of course, he didn't want Dick to know, so he'd kept his attraction a secret.

Or, at least he'd tried to.

During their first mission together, Wally had blurted out, "You're really pretty for a guy," while carrying Dick to their destination. Dick had blushed, turning his head away for a second, and then looking back with pursed lips. "You should never say a boy is pretty. Ever."

Wally had not uttered another word for the rest of the mission.

When they'd caught the villain, he and Barry, as per usual, had raced back to Barry's house. Barry got there first and waited for Wally to catch up. He hadn't expected Wally to tackle him with an iron grip of a hug.

"Robin hates me!" Wally wailed.

"What? What are you talking about, Wally? Actually, let's go inside first, and then we can talk about it, okay?" Barry asked, placing his hands on both of Wally's shoulders.

Wally nodded vigorously and followed his uncle inside.

Once he calmed down, he told Barry what he had said to Dick. Barry looked at him blankly, and then proceeded to laugh uproariously, much to Wally's chagrin. "Uncle Barry!" he yelled, his face heating up.

"Sorry, Wally," Barry was wiping tears from his eyes at this point, "It's just... wow, you really care about Robin's opinion of you."

"Well-! Well..."

Wally fiddled with his thumbs. He smiled at Aunt Iris when she placed a batch of blueberry pancakes in front of him. There was nothing like having breakfast for dinner.

"I dunno... I want to be friends with him," he muttered.

"While harboring a major crush? You've got to be more subtle than that, kid," Barry said.

Wally took his words to heart, and successfully joked around with Robin without saying anything embarrassing. He'd gotten Robin to laugh that little snicker of his so many times it made his head spin. He'd kept his crush a secret since he met the boy wonder. Pining quietly for his best friend was painful, but he knew it wasn't worth the risk of losing his friend.

That's why, fast forwarding to where they were now, Wally was frantically wondering if he finally slipped after three years-three years of brief hugs and tentative touching. They'd been sparring, and Dick, seeing an opening, had thrown Wally to the ground. He had crawled on top of Wally, laughing lightly, his nose barely skimming his friend's. Then, Dick's eyes widened significantly, making Wally hyper-conscious of himself. Had he been breathing too quickly? Had Dick felt his heartbeat quicken?

As the pink rose to Dick's cheeks, Wally scrambled away. "Um..." he said. Great, way to be articulate.

"I-I'm sorry," Dick muttered quickly, "can we just... forget about what happened?"

"Wait, why are _you_ saying sorry?"

Wally stared as Dick's pink cheeks flushed into a deep red. Oh. Ohh. "Dude-!" Wally's hand jumped to his red hair, smoothing it back nervously. He didn't know whether he should just let things play out or grab Dick and kiss him fiercely on the lips.

"I- Just forget about it, alright?" Dick said, turning around to walk away, only to be yanked back by his wrist. Dick, agitated, tried to pull his arm back to no avail. "What-"

"Don't kill me," Wally breathed and leaned in.

He made a squeak of surprise when a hand stopped him. The palm was warm against his chin, and the thin fingers pressed lightly around his mouth. Wally opened his eyes to see Dick's head turned to the side, the blush still present on his cheeks.

"Wait, I'm not... I don't..." Dick whispered.

"You're not-?" Wally's internal breakdown was going to start in three, two...

"... not ready. I _do_ like you, but I-" Dick trailed off.

Wally was soaring. He let out a loud burst of laughter. With a grin adorning his face, he traced the outline of Dick's jaw and planted a quick kiss near his eye, forcing the latter to blink. Then he kissed the corner of Dick's lips, laughing again from the weak glare Dick gave him. "I'll wait. I can wait for you," Wally muttered, pressing his forehead against Dick's.

Dick sighed slowly, and to Wally's surprise, pulled him into a tight hug.

Yeah, he could wait.

* * *

><p>Please review &amp; point out any grammatical mistakes~!<p> 


End file.
